Devotion
by WickyLEE6
Summary: During a normal day on the Black Manta, Corso is thinking of his past since he first met and made friends with Sonny, how the friendship developed and eventually grew into a deep respect and love for Sonny. A love that is reflected straight back from Sonny. One off. Set some time after gf season 3. Corso/ Sonny


Devotion

_I've had this idea for some time. We all know there is a special bond between Sonny and Corso, but exactly how did that come to be? What made these two very different, grown men, feel drawn towards eachother like this, and create such a strong bond, being so dependent of eachother? Love comes in many different forms, and the relationship between corso and Sonny had always facinated me. Is it love? Or something else? Maybe this little story may clear some of that?_

_Enjoy._

Corso was looking through numbers, he had calibrated the black manta, preparing her for a longer journey. All seemed to be correct, but he checked the numers again.

« still checking the numbers Corso?».

Corso turned, as he could hear the soft tone in Sonny's voice. Ah, Sonny. Out of all that had come and gone among them over the years, Corso had known Sonny was a special one from the time he arrived. Sonny had not been easy to get close to. He had suffered more than most of them, under the hands of Technoid. Corso himself, had been a solider. At the fluxwars. Technoid had spared his life, but it had come at a price, Corso could never forget, all the death and pain. The screams of his dying comrades still haunted him at night, causing him to get by on a minimum of sleep. Corso hated Technoid, with a passion. One could not understand, unless one had been there personally. And even more so, he hated General Bleylock. The man responsible for his mechanical eye. The man responsible for the murder of his entire regiment.

Corso was, to his knowledge, the only one alive, to tell the tale.

With Sonny, it was different, but the outcome was the same. He had been an innocent scientist, tricked into working for technoid, with his labpartner, Yarrit labnor, on a topsecret project. That project, had been the undoing of Sonny's happy life as a married man and devoted husband, as well as his career as a scientist for Technoid. But that was not the cause of his nightmares. Corso knew Sonny's ghost personally. It was another thing they had in common, wich brought them closer. General Bleylock was one.

Corso had shared cabin with Sonny from early on, and noticed his nightmares up close and personal. It would at times turn so bad that it would make Sonny wake with a scream, bathing in sweat.

It was simmilar to corso. Sonny had witnessed his fare share of his nightmares too. It had made them grow close, they would confide in eachother, tell of good times, Sonny would tell of happy times, when he was married, and his loving wife's smiling eyes each time she would look at him. Corso had a hard time talking of emotions, but he knew, what Sonny had experienced with his now diseased wife, he would never have again. It was so special, a once in a lifetime experience.

Sonny had learned of Corso's experiences with General Bleylock. Corso had felt his dark side. A side Sonny too admitted, that he knew. It had been surreal to Corso to learn. He could still remember the night Sonny had confided in him on that

********Flashback********

_Corso had been on his way to bed. They had learned that the technoid general, Bleylock, was on his way to the technoid planet with new technology, a technology the pirates wanted. They planned to raid the ship. But Sonny.. he looked uneasy at the idea. All since the debrief, Sonny had been very silent. It was if he didn't look forward to this. Most of the pirates onboard, treated every chance to get back at Technoid with respect. They hated the company, as many had lost friends and family to them. Some had lived in misery for years because of the company, others just sought revenge. When it came to Sonny, he had not said much about his reason to hate the company. All they really knew about him, was that he had used to work for they found him, he had been dressed in one of their labcoats. Back then, he had been weak, and their current leader, Magnus Blade, had ordered they take good care of him. They had welcomed him, taken him in and made him one of their own. Then, they had trained him, made sure certain physical changes was made to him, thus, the scientist from Technoid, I'Son, had slowly, but surely, turned into the furious and fierce pirate Sonny Blackbones. A man who was very silent about his past, not much told anything about him really, except for a bracelet that he refused to take off. It was a gift, from someone that meant a lot to him. Now, Sonny stood in the middle of the room, dressed in his pajamas pants, he too also ready for the bed. It was not many that got to see him like this. Most pirates, being males, only used pajamas pants when they slept, Sonny was no exception. Corso would think that from a female's point of wiew, Sonny looked quite hot where he stood. His naked torsoe was muscular without being too much muscles. He had the kind of looks that would make women look twice at him, and like what they saw. Corso had noticed, at bonfires and other situations, females would clearly show an interrest in Sonny, only, he was not into it. Sonny would stick with his friends, have a beer, and otherwise, try to lay low. Not surprising really, he had been with the relatively short time with the pirates, when Technoid had put a bounty on him. They had started on two million standard credits for his capture. Sonny had retalliated, by upping the frequenzy of the pirates raids. So far, the seniors had listened to the rookie pirate because of his internal knowledge. But thisw time, it seemed obvious that Sonny was having doubts about the raid. Something held him back._

_«Sonny?» Corso was laying on the side in his bunk as he adressed his friend and roomate._

_Sonny didn't reply, just continued to stare out the windows, as if he would find the answers to what was bothering him written in the stars._

_«For cryin' out loud Sonny, you know we got to look sharp tomorrow, Bleylock is someone that we need to be careful around. Get to bed, and get some shuteye will you?» Corso was aggravated, as Sonny had not turned off the lights yet._

_«I know Corso, it's just.. can I-can I talk to you about something?» the tone in Sonny's voice, made Corso look twice at him._

_«Sure thing Sonny, tell me, what's bothering you?» Corso sat up as Sonny sat down on the bed next to him._

_«It's about general Bleylock»._

_Corso nodded, he had expected that much._

_« What about general Bleylock Sonny? We all know he's a rotten scum and a powerhungry weasel that will stop at nothing to get what he craves for..»_

_«I know..» Sonny's voice was silent._

_Corso realised, that at some level, Sonny was scared of Bleylock._

_«Sonny, do you fear an encounter with him?»._

_Sonny nodded it silently._

_«Listen, I don't mean to pry, but it's not like you told anyone much about your past, or why you hate Technoid so much»_

_Sonny nodded again._

_«Believe me Corso, my past isn't the stuff you want to write home about, especially not when it involves Bleylock»._

_«You know him?»_

_«Yes, perhaps better than he knows himself, wich makes this all the more straineous and dangerous for me»._

_«Sonny, you won't be going in alone, you'll be surrounded by pirates. I'll watch your back if you need me too»_

_«Thanks, but I'm not sure there is anyway to protect me from general Bleylock's wrath»._

_«What are you talking about Sonny?»_

_Corso was confused, but he realised that Sonny was about to get very personal now. Sonny sighed, and took a deep breath, before he faced Corso. His hazel eyes had a dark shine to them._

_« Corso, it's not safe for me to participate on the boarding. You see, there is more than one reason Bleylock is on this convoy. It's not coincidental. Nothing he does is ever coincidental, I should know, after having worked for him since I got out of university»._

_«That far back huh?»_

_«It gets worse. Bleylock.. you might have heard the rumours of his little hobby?»_

_« I hear rumours all the time, I would like to have them confirmed before I believe»._

_« You know, Bleylocks affairs with other men»_

_«Oh that, tell you what Sonny, there are many pirates that knows of that. Some of us have served involuntarily as his toys, and been subjected to torture because of it» Corso turned his back on Sonny, and pulled up his shirt. He heard Sonny gasp for breath. Then, Sonny placed a warm hand to one of the deeper scars on his back._

_«Bleylock did this to you? How, and why?»._

_«The why is simple, I oposed him, and had the audacity to say no, guess he is bad at taking rejection in general. The how is a leatherbelt. He beat me half to death, before he humiliated me in the worst possible way»._

_Sonny had grown pale. He didn't want to ask this, didn't want to know that others had suffered the same way he had._

_«Wich- what did he do to you?»_

_Sonny's voice trembled. Corso could not avoid noticing his reaction._

_« he raped me, repeatedly, over and over»._

_Corso had not been surprised to hear that, but he would have thought that a technoid employee had better protection than a pirate. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore. What Sonny had been through.. it gave him good reason to not want to be part of tomorrow' raid._

_«Sonny, why don't you talk to magnus, and have him place you elsewhere? Clearly, this is bothering you immensely»._

_But Sonny looked down._

_«No, I got to deal with those ghosts Corso, and right now, the best way to do it, is a confrontation. Only..»_

_He stoped, as if he was uncure of wheter he should continue._

_«Only what Sonny?» pushed Corso._

_Sonny turned to him and grabbed hold of his arms._

_«I'm scared Corso»..._

_ *************** end flashback***************_

«Just making sure they're correct Sonny, I would rather be able to relax, than constantly watching my back all the time».

Sonny walked up to him, and placed his hand to his shoulder.

«We all want the same Corso, but for as long as the war against Technoid goes on, it will be only now and then that this will be possible» he said.

«I know Sonny, but as long as we hold on to that dream, and all of us dream it together, we'd stand a chance to make it happen?» asked Corso with a smile.

Sonny smiled back.

«Hold on to that dream Corso, one day..» he said.

Corso looked at Sonny, as he started reading through his paperworks. Sonny had proved himself over and over to the pirates, and they had come to respect him. When the wanted poster had surfaced, Sonny had not paid much attention to it. Corso had felt uneasy with it, and whenever the pirates would be in areas filled with people, Corso would make sure Sonny was disguised beyond recognition. Wearing a hood and googles, that would protect him from retinal scan's, Sonny did not stand out from the pirates general population. Corso often thought of the socalled «uniforms» they wore. Sonny had quickly grown to become close to Magnus Blade, who appreciated his abillities of quick planning and methodic ways to have things done. Corso had heard rumours early on, that Magnus had taken Sonny under his wings, and would have him trained as a captain. Before long, Sonny was made captain of their ship, The Black Manta. Over the years, they had several runnings with General Bleylock, one in particular, came to mind when Corso thought of it...

************** Flashback 2*************************

_Corso and Sonny had been separated from their group. Getting back to the Black Manta would be dangerous, but they had to give it a try, otherwise, they would be left behind and picked up later. But gettting back proved hard. Here on the Technoid planet, Sonny had to be carefull. There were people here that knew him well, since he had worked here. If they asked the wrong people for help, they would be captured. Corso and Sonny stayed in hiding for days, as Sonny tried to find someone they could trust, to help them get out. Corso had seen to it that they found shelter and a place to hide. By now, they had become the best of friends. Corso would trust Sonny with his life, and vice versa. It felt good, with just the two of them, that depended on each other. Corso knew that he had also taken a huge step into something scary. After the loss of his girlfriend, Merrin, Corso had sworn that he would not let anyone that close to him again, never open his heart to the possibillity of getting hurt, or have his love taken from him. Through the years, Sonny had shown his own, gruling story, to him too. It was truly horrible. Bleylock had lost Sonny as his lover, when Sonny met his wife, Niobe. To Sonny, it had been the turningpoint, the end of what he described as a confused time in his life, a time where he didn't really know what he was and where he was going. Niobe, she had managed to help him see things as they were, and pulled him from that insecurity. Sonny had no choise, he had to leave one of them. He took time to think things through. He knew that Bleylock was dangerous, and very proud. Still, Sonny had known, that he had to leave Bleylock. The love he felt for Bleylock had weakened, and Sonny knew it wouldn't last. Still, it had scared him. He knew Bleylock's nature as viloent and cruel. Bleylock had no reservations to turn to punishment to those whom he felt betrayed him. Sonny had felt that as he broke things off. Bleylock had truly taken his rage out on Sonny. Corso had seen the scars on Sonny's back. It was evident that it had been a very violent confrontation, wich Sonny confirmed. At first, Sonny thought Bleylock had handled it. He had been wrong. When Bleylock calmed down from the shock, he had not left Sonny alone. He had made threats towards Sonny's girlfriend, Niobe, threats of a kind that left Sonny with no choise, but to meet Bleylock at his appartement._

_That had been a huge mistake, to even think one could reason with Bleylock._

_Sonny had paid the price for his naivity that night. Bleylock had taken his rage out on him, and beaten him half to death, after having bound Sonny to the bed. Then, as if that punishment was not enough, Bleylock had sodomized Sonny, and raped him. Sonny had known he was in grave danger, but somehow, sometime through the night, he had managed to break free, and get home, where his neighbour and Niobe had found him, with deep wounds to his back. They had treated his wounds and helped Sonny get away from Bleylock, by getting a transfeer back to his native planet of Akillian. Sonny's injuries had been bad enough to put him on sickleave for an extrended period of time. Sonny had, after he recovered enough, started to work for Techoid on Akillian. During his time there, Sonny proposed to Niobe, and married her. _

_It had been a shock to bleylock, who had carried an insane hope to get Sonny back. He had channelled all his hatred over to his wife. At Akillian, Sonny met his labpartner to be, Yarritt Labnor. This formed a uniqe friendship, that still lasted till this day. Sonny had for once, taken a chance on someone he was not quite sure where stood. That had led to their worst experience till date, as partners. Sonny's contact had surrendered them both to Bleylock. They had spent time in his torture chamber. Bleylock had at first,been very nice, and smirking, he wanted Sonny back, and was willing to do just about anything to make it Sonny had refused. Corso had learned that night, that Sonny was a master at disguising his emotions, and hatred. Sonny blamed Bleylock, for the death of his wife, every bit as much as he blamed himself for it, and this night, he failed to hide that. Corso had seen a new side to Sonny, a dangerous one, his oposite to his normal self as they knew him. It had resulted in pain, for the both of them. Corso had seen how Bleylock would beat Sonny, he heard bones break when Bleylock lost it. Sonny's face was winched in pain, but he refused to give Bleylock the pleasure of making him surrender. He hung in there, inspite of the injuries he had suffered, untill bloddloss had made him fall unconcious. Corso had tended to him, cleaned the wonds and dressed them. But when Sonny came to, Corso was made to take the punishment for Sonny. Corso knew that a new round, would surely kill Sonny, and he would not have that. Corso had shileded Sonny, by taking his place. Bleylock was brutal. But they had gotten help, and were taken home. Sonny had thanked him, and for the first time, Corso had seen Sonny show an emotional side, when he broke down in tears in his arms.._

_ ******************** end flashback****************************_

Corso had come closer and closer to Sonny over the years. Sonny was a very personal person, but hard to read. Corso had really taken the time to get to know his friend and roomate over the years. But at the same time, a new feeling grew in Corso. He started taking notice of Sonny in other ways. Sonny cared for him, that much he knew, but to Corso, the feelings he had for his friend went deeper than that. They had grown as close as one could be, a close bond that resulted in teasing from some of their piers. Sonny would laugh it off. It didn't seem to bother him that much. But Corso had thought of it differently. He could never say it out loud, but he suspected Sonny knew. Sometimes, he was sure Sonny could have read him like an open book. But it wasn't till an incident struck, that Corso learned just how close they had grown. Technoid had been dead set on capturing Sonny, and had sent in a bounty hunter to track him down and sieze him. The bounty hunter had succeeded. He had captured Sonny, and kept him hidden on shiloh, as he prepared to surrender him to Techoid. Corso had been worried like crazy. They had tried everything to find him, with no luck. Corso feared that Technoid had gotten hold of him. But nevertheless, the pirates refused to give up looking for their captain Blackbones. After more than three weeks, they managed to locate him and free him. Sonny had been very weak, and starved, as his attacker had kept him on barely the necessary means of food and drink to stay alive. Corso could still remember when their former leader, Magnus Blade, had carried sonny onboard..

******************Flashback 3***********************

_Corso had looked up when he heard the hatch open, In the doorway stood Magnus, and in his arms, he carried Sonny. Sonny was unconsious._

_«No, Sonny! What did they do to him?»_

_« He's very weak Corso, call on a doctor to have him examined»._

_Corso had made sure to do so, before he went to Sonny's cabin. They had placed him in bed, and wrapped him in blankets to keep him warm. The medic had seen him and checked his results._

_« He's very weak Magnus, they have starved him for some time. I've given him something to sleep on, but I would want someone to watch over him, just to make sure»._

_Corso entered the room. Sonny looked pale where he lay, but didn't seem pained. He was relaxed and sound asleep. Corso went over to his bed and sat down next to him._

_«How – how is he?»._

_«He's weak, but unharmed. We'll make sure he gets plenty of bedrest while he recovers. Meanwhile, I want someone to sit watch over him»._

_Corso nodded. «I'll do it, I share cabin with him, and I'm second in command on the black manta». Magnus nodded. «Ok, then you watch him»._

_Corso remained by his side. He would check Sonny's pulse and heartrate, use cottonswabs to moisten his lips, he did everything to keep Sonny safe and healthy. As Sonny was sleeping most of the time, Corso studied his features. And that was when Corso had to admit something. He knew several pirates did it, he had participated a few times in his past, but Corso couldn't really say he had fallen in love with any of his comrades. But this time.. he looked at Sonny. There was something about this man, about Sonny, that awoke feelings in Corso. Feelings that was strange to him, perhaps even a bit unwelcome. Corso had thought himself to be straight. He had a girlfriend once, Merrin, whom he loved darely. She had suffered an unknown faith, most likely at the hands of Technoid's former leader. It was his son that ran the company now. Sonny.. he had been one of them before, he had been inside the enemies camp. It made him valuable to the pirates, as he had inside knowledge. Sonny had once been in the circle of persons the Duke would talk to. But when Technoid betrayed him, and claimed the life of his wife, and no matter how one saw it, when that had happened, Bleylock had been one of them, and thus, it made technoid responsible for what happened to Sonny's wife and child. Sonny had still maintained his humanity, his kindness and generousity. It made him popular among the pirates, and his determination to always acheve his goals, made him even more valuable. But the friendship he had offered to Corso was what really made Corso fall for him. Sonny would read him, he knew when Corso was feeling down, and when he needed to talk. That was just Sonny. He cared more for others than his own wellbeing. Corso checked his pulse again. Then, he didn't know why, he just responded._

_He bent down, and carefully, like a butterfly, he kissed Sonny's cold lips. Just a light touch, nothing more, but that was all it took. Corso had to admit to himself that he had fallen in love, he loved Sonny. _

_For the days that came, Corso was tending to Sonny full time. He also cleaned the wounds on his wrists and changed the bandages. When Sonny was sweating, Corso would take of any unnecessary clothing on his body, to cool him. Sonny was unconsious through all of this, but Corso was struggling. He had full access to Sonny's body. He would feel his muscles when he removed his clothes or put new ones on him. That's when the thoughts of sexual interrest began to emerge. Corso knew he would not act on it, but he had lusts. But days later, when Sonny finally came to, Corso joined him for a shower. The ship only had one showerrom, and Sonny and Corso paired up to get clean. Corso looked at the bandages on Sonny's wrists. «Sonny, you can't go shower like that, the bandages will get wet, and the wounds infected». Corso reached for the medical cabinet, and took out some plastic bags. «Here, put these on, they'll protect your wounds from getting wet, I'll help you». Sonny held up his hands as Corso carefully put the bags on, and secured them. «There, you go first Sonny, I'll stand watch in case you need any help». Sonny smiled. «I'm ok Corso, really, don't worry». Corso smiled and gently pushed him towards the shower. « Don't be so subborn Blackbones, you are weak still, you need some time yet to recover». Sonny shot back instantly. «Then, Corso Takashi, I'd say, as your captain, that you need bedrest, you look like you haven't slept for days». Corso knew it was also true. Then, Sonny cought him completely off his guard. «Corso, you know, it's because of you, and the pirates, your relentless effort that I'm still here. Without your help, I would have been technoid's prisoner now». Sonny was very serious as he said that. The white bandages on his wrists, were a grimm reminder of what he had been through. But then, Sonny did something, that totally confused Corso. He placed his hands to his shoulders, and then, Sonny kissed him. Not soft and gently, there was something in that kiss that confused Corso. Had Sonny been awake when he kissed him? Did he know how Corso felt about him? Sonny left Corso his towel and went into the shower. Corso heard him turn on the water, and watched sonny close his eyes as the warm water caressed his body. Sonny came back out and wrapped his towel round his waist. Corso had to admit it was a sexy sight. Sonny's blonde hair was wet from the shower, and ruffled, as he had dried it with his towel. «Your turn Corso» he smiled. Corso helped him remove the protective bags. Sonny rubbed slightly on the bandages and grimaced. Apparently, it hurt. «I'll walk you back to your cabin Sonny, you look pale, you need to rest». «Corso, get that shower first, I'll wait here for you. We both need rest, we'll both go to the cabin together». «It's my watchduty Sonny..», «Forget about it Corso, you need rest, I'll have Bennet cover for you». With those words, Corso had gone to the shower.._

_ ***************end flashback*********************_

It seemed like it was only yesterday. Corso looked at Sonny again. As ususal, he sensed his gaze and looked up. «Are you ok Corso?» Sonny's voice was friendly, but his gaze expressed worries. Corso smiled reassuringly back to his friend. « I' m fine Sonny, just thinking of times past» he said. « No bad memories I hope?» Sonny didn't sound convinced. Corso smiled. «Let's finish up things here, then, we go somewhere, and I'll tell you» he offered. Sonny nodded. «Ok»...

There had been many memories going through Corso's mind this day. He stood out on the balcony of his shiloh nebula appartement, waiting for Sonny to join him, they had been ready to leave, when something came up that Sonny had to deal with. Corso looked down on the street, There, that little black pod, with the black manta's emblem on it, it had to be Sonny. Sure enough, it stoped outside, and a hooded figure climbed out. The hood might disguise him, but his jacket gave him away. Sonny. Corso smiled as he opened to his friend. Sonny looked tired. Corso showed him in, ahd had him sit down on a sofa. Sonny smiled as Corso handed him a cold beer. «You look like you need it» smiled Corso and opened one for himself too. Sonny put the bottle to his mouth and drank, long and hard. «Thanks Corso, that did wonders» he said. Corso nodded with a smile. «Now, you wanted me to tell what's been on my mind all day?»...

Corso smiled as he lay in bed. Sonny was sound asleep next to him. He was totally exhausted, but slept without the use of their sleepingdevice this time. Corso lay his arm gently across Sonny's bare chest, and felt his heartbeats. Calm, steady and relaxed. They had been through so much together. They had given eachother everything, and taken the same back. But out of it all, there had come a strong, solidified friendship, based on immense trust, loyalty, devotion, and above all, a love that defied all possible thinking. A love that had seemed impossible. But, as long as they had eachother, there would always be a reason to fight to make injustice right, and a reason to stay alive. Sonny had given everything for the pirates. But he had his son back, to him, that was rewwarding. Corso knew Sonny had not told D'Jok about them, not even D'Jok needed to know everything. Sonny was going to see D'Jok for a few days now, on an unknown location. It had always been like that. Sonny had to remain ever cautious to avoid Technoid siezing him, Corso knew why they wanted him. After the paradisia accident, Sonny had his name cleared of both the shaddows planet fluxdevice incident and paradisia, by the duke. But Sonny requested his name not be removed from Technoids most wanted list, for security reasons to his men and son. Sonny was like his diseased wife in that regards, he put others before his own wellbeing. Corso knew Technoid still wanted Sonny, but not as a wanted criminal, they wanted his expertise. Sonny had declined joboffers several times over already, he did not want to work for technoid. But when the duke asked him for help as a freelancer, Sonny would do it. It had bought him valuable time with his son, Sonny could walk around without danger of getting captured, and it was a relief for father and son. Now, Sonny got to know his grandchildren, he had been present at the birth of all three of them, Duke Maddox had helped him get a clear passage. And with the youngest, it had been pure luck that Sonny got there in time. There had been complications during birth, that put both Mei and the baby in danger, D'Jok had panicked, but Sonny had been allowed to step in, and had saved the unborn baby and Mei by his quick thinking. Corso knew D'Jok had asked Sonny to deliver the baby at that point. Sonny had done so, and little Johnny I'Son was allowed to live and grow. Sonny moved a bit, and then Corso heard the words that meant the most in this world to him, coming from the one he loved enough to sacrifice his own life for. « Forever and always.. my love.. Corso»..

End

Good? Bad? Your call, anyone want to give me a rewiew for this one?


End file.
